


Christmas gifts from your dear quartermaster 來自軍需官的聖誕禮物

by molly31203



Series: Spectre之後 [3]
Category: SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: AU, M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molly31203/pseuds/molly31203
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>聖誕節了，令人喜愛又尊敬的軍需官給了每個特工一份聖誕禮物。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas gifts from your dear quartermaster 來自軍需官的聖誕禮物

**Author's Note:**

> 各個特工的外貌：http://vivi31203.tumblr.com/post/133250584501/my-dream-list-of-double-o-agents-001-009-001  
> （不過005已經退休，009(Natalie Dormer)＝Irene Dormer＝文章中的005）
> 
> 一點點的Erik/Charles而已，別太期待

** 001 **

 

「再試著跟我解釋一次，為什麼你們都覺得比起我而言Bond是對Q來說更好的伴侶？」

人現在在炎熱的印度的001問道，而他電話的另一端是現在的005，Irene——事實上除了他以外的00特工都在他們的祖國裡放假，包含那位回歸的007，他的死對頭James Bond。「我是指，拜託。就算Moneypenny跟Tanner發明的『00Q』，00也可以代表是我對吧？」

「我只會再說一次，因為你是個天殺的混蛋。」Irene的聲音傳來，他幾乎可以想像對方正在對自己翻白眼，「還有，不要認為你現在打給我、討好我，我就會幫你拍Q家裡那兩隻毛茸茸小傢伙的照片。門都沒有。」

「妳都去幫Q餵他的小貓了，有什麼不可以？」

「當然不行，我可不想在下次任務的車子開到一半就爆炸，或者是發現手槍根本沒上子彈。」

耳機那端傳來開鎖的聲音，在這同時001也破解了眼前的密碼鎖，得到權限進入一個恐怖份子的火藥庫，裡頭安靜的怪異，沒有半個人留守。

「你拿到Q的禮物了嗎？」

「什麼紙條？」

「聖誕禮物，」電話那端傳來了好幾聲的貓叫以及Irene小小的咒罵聲，看樣子是其中一隻小貓的爪子勾到她的裙擺，「應該是一張紙條，而紙條上的東西就是Q給的禮物。Q Branch、00特工跟MI6高層人員都有，聽說Tanner收到幾箱的生髮水、抗壓的相關器材。」

這麼說來001的確拿的了紙條——在他前往這次任務之前，與他的裝備一起。難怪Q要求他等到25號的時候才將紙條打開。想到這點的001連忙從口袋裡掏出那張紙（他把它當成來自Q的祝福，是的。）上頭的確有一段用黑筆所寫的字，但在擅長辨認字跡的00特工看來，那道字跡有點怪異——它的確像Q平常寫字時一樣，在特定字母的收尾蹺起來，但001卻覺得這個字反而更像——

「Well，你的紙條寫著什麼？」

「兩分鐘，還有...... **爆炸** 。」001照實的將紙條上的訊息讀給地球另一端的女特工，在這時一個想法閃過他的腦袋，「Irene，有人的紙條是由Bond代筆寫的嗎？」

嗶嗶。清脆的聲音響起，打斷Irene的回覆和001的注意力——在001身處的火藥庫的中心，一個倒數器在001的話剛落下後，從兩分鐘開始倒數。

 

 

喔，該死。

 

-

 

** 002 & 003 **

 

002跟003是MI6史上最合拍的00搭擋——她們都是女性的00特工（又稱MI6最具毒性的五花之二，另外三人分別是Irene、004跟Moneypenny），比其他00特工（除了Bond以外）對槍械有更濃烈的熱情。她們雖然不是最早發現Bond跟Q睡在一起的，但她們兩個絕對是兩人性生活方面最佳的「助力」。（比方說，她們每次出任務回來總會帶一些新奇的玩具、玩法跟Bond分享，而Bond會偷偷帶一些在黑市裡稀有的武器當作回饋。）她們的成果從隔天Q無法站著，只能以奇怪的姿勢站著這點就可以明顯知道了。

搶在聖誕節前夕，003終於從中國回來。那時候002早就已經結束上個任務在倫敦裡享受假期（並且是她傳訊息給003在去自己公寓前要她先回去找Q報到。），003將這次的所有裝備完整歸還，得到Q滿意的微笑跟一張紙條。

根據其他00特工的解釋，這張紙條是Q給他們的禮物——她甚至聽說Moneypenny的紙條領著她到一座倉庫，裡頭放滿各種高級品牌的衣服、高跟鞋跟背包。（這讓他們親愛的女秘書發出的尖叫傳遍好幾條街道。）當聽到的傳聞越多，聽到越多人對收到的禮物的反應，003多多少少的對手中握著的紙張產生期待。

「妳拿到Q的紙條了嗎？」

當003帶著酒到002的公寓，她亮了亮手中的白紙，當002也拿出自己的紙條時發現兩人上頭的內容是有相似之處，要組合起來解答的。

兩人於是展開「 **尋找MI6員工所收過最棒最精緻最美好的聖誕禮物之旅** 」（「這名字會不會有點太長了？」002問。）她們發現兩人的禮物在蘇格蘭。在一座廢棄的射擊場旁的倉庫。

當002、003終於打開倉庫的門——而他們向上帝發誓，這 **他媽的** 是真的——裡頭是滿滿的武器。從近身戰使用的匕首、長刀，到衝鋒槍、炸彈和各種瞄準鏡都有。兩人在看見裡頭的第一秒就像是個五歲小孩一樣興奮得尖叫，接著衝進去抄起兩人分別最愛款式的狙擊槍。

那些舊型的、新型的，在黑市流通或被英國禁止攜入的武器都在那裡，一個個像是藝術品一樣小心翼翼地掛在牆上。而其中還有另一張Q的手跡。

_ 感謝二位「豐富」了我們（我和Bond）的生活，還有，試著別用這些禮物炸了倫敦。 _

 

-

 

** 004 & 006 **

 

006一如往常地在C Branch找到004——跟一般的特工不同，004對化學、生化的武器有著難以想像的濃厚興趣。而這或許也是為什麼，006想，他會如此受到004吸引的一個原因。

006已經在MI6服勤快要十年，而一些待在MI6稍久的員工則會戲謔地稱，這會是另一個「006又失敗約004出去的聖誕節」。幾乎有眼的人進到局裡沒多久都能察覺到006對004的傾慕跟追求的暗示，但004的眼裡容不下C Branch的小玩意以外的東西。

不過這次不同了，006心底重新的燃起希望，今年每個人都拿到了Q的紙條——來自他們軍需官的禮物。006一向挺喜歡軍需官的，他從這位年輕的軍需官學來很多過去不曾有過的知識跟社交經驗。而且在其他人每次拿004的事情對006開玩笑時，Q是唯一會阻止他們並給006鼓勵的人。（這讓006深深的受感動，之後他總是盡自己全力將Q的寶貝裝備帶回來。）

006的紙條上只有精簡的兩句話，其中一句是經緯座標，另一句則是鼓勵他： **再約004一次** 。

「妳有拿到Q的紙條嗎？」006清了清嗓子，試著製造點聲音吸引004的注意，而他成功了短暫的幾秒，接著那雙眼睛的注意力又回到了實驗桌上。

「我有，」004回答，她又將某種化學藥劑倒進燒杯裡，「但我對這些更感興趣一點——C Branch 正在研發一種新的腐蝕性武器。」

老天。

「我——呃，我是說，Q說過C Branch再過一會就要關閉了，M要求大家都回去好好享受一下聖誕節......所以，我在想，如果——」

「喔，這麼說來，」004像是想到了什麼，她暫時將頭抬起，諷刺又令006開心的，這是第一次004直直的看向他，「我的紙條上寫著，我的禮物線索在你的紙條上。」

 

 

 ** 我愛你， ** 006想著，感動的淚水幾乎要奪匡而出。 ** 親愛的軍需官。 **

 

 

當006跟004走出C Branch——006可以清楚地感覺到每個員工向他投射來的不可思議的視線，（ **這些可惡的混蛋，就這麼不覺得他可以成功約004出去一次？** ）在他們走出地下室前還剛好Moneypenny，對方給了006一道鼓勵的視線。

**Brand new world。** 006想著，嘴角不受控制的上揚。

他們最後開車到Q所給的座標位置是倫敦市區內的一座廢棄大樓，在大樓的地下室。006熟練的將鎖打開，004首先踏入房間——接著這位女特工便受震懾地站在那裡。當006鑽過她身側進到房間時，他也被眼前的景象所愣住。

一罐罐的化學液體——強酸、強鹼、肉毒桿菌、沙林毒氣、氰化物、汞、顛茄、砒霜、蛇毒，那些五顏六色的罐子被整齊地排列在架子上，整個房間的中心擺著一張放滿針筒、手術刀的桌子，還有著幾名男子被綁在手術椅上頭。

「來自Q的禮物，我知道004妳很喜歡這些東西——而妳可以試著去試驗各種藥物的效果在這些MI6抓到的恐怖份子上，但請確定在他們斷氣之前得到情報。」

_ 而我算是幫到你一點忙了（我真的 **盡力** 了），006。 - Q _

** Q甚至在「盡力」兩個字上加重力道。 ** 走到架子上拿起另一張的紙條，006哭笑不得的念出Q紙條前半段的內容。 至於004——不需要去想像，她再一次的，眼裡只剩下那些化學藥品，或許現在還多了那些被綁在手術椅上的可憐蟲。

 

-

 

** 005 & 008 **

 

008悠悠哉哉地坐在一座咖啡廳的角落，而他的手機在剛才傳來了來自其他特工的訊息——他們每一個人都收到來自Q的禮物，每個人幾乎都是興奮到爆表。（或許除了 **006** ，可憐的小子。）目前每個收到禮物的人都對Q和他挑選禮物的眼光讚譽有佳，就連008也不得不去佩服這位年輕的軍需官——除了他的電腦技術，在社交與挑禮物方面他的確很有一套。不過在Q要將紙條給他時，008卻婉拒軍需官的好意。

他想要的東西，008想，那東西恐怕不是軍需官可以給的。

不過沒有人可以隨便拒絕MI6的軍需官的，特別在是軍需官在當下還露出一絲難過的表情之後——008絲毫不訝異的發現在他盯著咖啡廳某處發呆的時候，Irene——005已經出現在眼前，並自動自發的拉開椅子，在他的對面坐下。

「喔，Irene。」008露出一抹笑，那抹笑容讓大部分的人看到都會聯想到一隻鯊魚，「我真沒想到你如此的想我。」

「嗨，親愛的。」Irene回笑，「我拿到來自Q的一份聖誕禮物——我非常喜歡，它挺可愛的，真的。事實上，我聽說大部分得到Q禮物的每個人都很滿意。」

「是的，我也聽到各方人士給的好評價。」

「我同時也聽說你拒絕了Q的禮物。」

「Well，」008往椅背靠去，「我是拒絕了。」

「那傷害到Q的感情了。」

「顯然沒有非常嚴重，否則現在就是James坐在我面前了。」

「那個混蛋有更重要的事情該做。」

Irene聳聳肩，在她再試著開口之前，一名服務生走了過來——對方是有著鬆軟的棕色捲髮、一雙非常澄澈無辜的藍色大眼睛。那個男孩看上去非常的年輕，甚至讓人懷疑對方並沒有超過十八歲。

「這是妳的大吉嶺紅茶。」

他的聲音跟笑容聽上去像是絲綢一樣的柔軟，即使是Irene都因為眼前如天使下凡般的容貌呆愣數秒，接著才慢吞吞地接過並道謝。 上完餐點後男孩便退回最靠近咖啡廳門口的書櫃，那裡有一名高高瘦瘦的男孩跟一名金髮的女孩，而且女孩朝這邊看來的眼神無比強烈，充滿著殺氣跟警戒。

「…….喔，」008直直盯著Irene，而Irene將視線流連在方才那名服務生、008身上，接著她小啜一口紅茶、發出讚嘆，「我瞭解了。」

「了解什麼？」

「你想要的東西，Lehnsherr，還有你是個 **笨蛋** 的事實。」008——Erik Lehnsherr聽到之後胃部感覺到一陣絞痛，「你可是個魅力值爆表，勾引跟床上技巧高超的00特工。你大可以直接去跟他要個電話。」

「就因為我是個00特工。」Erik咬牙切齒地說著，他當然想過試著要約那個男孩——可是，上帝——那個男孩看上去這麼年輕，這麼純潔，他怎麼捨得把他帶入自己的世界？「既然妳知道真相了，妳現在該離開了，Irene。妳知道不論是你或Q都幫不了我。」

「喔，My dear Erik，」將紅茶飲盡，無聲的拉開椅子並起身——Irene在離開前仍然將那張本該給Erik的紙條放在對方的前面，觀察在閱讀完紙條內容後Erik的表情變化（ **充滿著噁心的粉紅色光芒。** Irene在心裡大笑。），並在Erik快速跑向那名男孩時在他背後竊笑說道：「你不知道我們的軍需官有多麽的無所不能。」

 

- 

 

** 007 **

 

Bond是唯一一名沒有收到Q紙條的00特工。

這對Bond來說無所謂，真的。Bond本來就不想要收到跟其他MI6人一樣的禮物——而且他不知怎麼地感覺到Q正準備著他無法想像的大驚喜，這或許是因為他也抱著同樣的想法。 Bond給過Q許多的禮物：三件式套裝、毛衣還有其他。而這一次的聖誕節，Bond想做些不同的東西。更精準的說，做一件他過去不曾做過的事情。

他想要求婚，向Q。Bond曾經求婚過，不過多半是他的任務需要，都是當Bond扮演著別人的時候。在和Q交往數幾年之後的現在，Bond想要也準備好跟Q一起展開一段自己不曾體過的關係。

**這必須非常的與眾不同，它必須——必須非常的獨特、美麗而且令人難忘。** Bond想，他想要做到可以讓Q哭出來。（ **高興的** 哭出來，Bond心中補充，Q已經為他難過太多太多次了。）這讓最開始的任務，挑選戒指就成了一個大難題。一開始Bond想要挑選鑲有藍色或綠色寶石的戒指（那代表著自己或Q的眼睛顏色），但接著他便推翻這個想法，覺得這個想法有些陳腔濫調，並非常沒有「James Bond的風格」。

還是要鑽石？寶石？珍珠？Bond幾乎逛遍了每個珠寶店、看遍了各種款式的戒指——他甚至去詢問Irene，去徵求對方的看法，即使這樣的代價是必須忍受對方的嘲笑跟揶揄。

_「你想得太多了（You are thinking too much），James。」_ 電話裡Irene的聲音裡充滿止不住的笑意，此刻的Irene大概只比當時Bond誤以為對方跟Q在交往時好一點點，沒有讓Bond那個想殺了她， _「順著你的直覺，James。（Just follow your instinct. ）你可是無所不能、該死的007。」_

於是在飄著細雪的聖誕節當天，Bond又再次走進倫敦的一家珠寶店，按照Irene的話、順著自己的直覺——他選擇一枚沒有任何裝飾、沒有雕刻，非常樸素的鉑金戒指。在挑選完之後Bond不得不承認自己終究是那麼的 **老派：** 比起戒指上那些花樣，他還是忠於最簡樸的樣式；比起現在有些人們將婚戒當作是財富的炫耀，Bond仍舊保有著傳統的想法，把婚戒當作是一個約定，一個承諾。

當Bond走出店門時，一名青年正站在店家門口，一隻手藏在大衣的口袋，另一隻手裡撐著一把熟悉的黑色大傘。

大傘底下的一雙綠眸抬起來望向他，而Bond也同樣望回去——他們無聲的對視，直到其中一人開始挪動腳步，彼此靠近，直到兩人都被黑傘所遮蔽下。

「你讓MI6的重要人物在今天都樂翻了。」

「看樣子的確是的。」

「我也會有嗎？來自我們最親愛的軍需官的紙條和禮物。」

「你需要嗎？」

勾起笑容，就像他們在美術館初次見面時，Q的笑容充滿好勝跟自信，讓Bond著迷於其中。

「也許我可以換別的方式領取我的禮物。」

Bond狡黠的說著，同樣的勾起笑容。他傾身，輕輕貼上Q的唇。

他不需要去猜想為什麼自己的軍需官知道自己在哪，不需要猜想為什麼Q會站在那裡，不需要猜想為什麼將一隻手藏在大衣裡頭——Bond知道他們兩人想的都是一樣，他們都已經準備好和彼此展開下一章全新的人生章節。

 

 

他們也都知道，在彼此的口袋裡都藏著一個小小的黑色盒子，藏著準備給彼此的 **約定** 。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我真的來不及趕在25號發文TvT 有點急就章請別介意orz
> 
> 001是唯一沒有拿到Q禮物的人((狂笑 他的禮物是Bond給的應該很明顯，就只是爆炸而已
> 
> 婚戒的部分解釋一下，因為我對於這個有去稍微研究歷史......其實就跟一般認知一樣，最早就是當作一種約束跟象徵名花有主的意思，也因此婚戒就很普通，沒什麼花樣(並不是因為我懶的描述或找喜歡的戒指(ry
> 
> 最近真的忙到炸了，這篇還是臨時興起打的文哈哈哈.....（咳血
> 
> 繼續回去趕作業了.....下次更新真的要一月後了（哭


End file.
